It's not only a Crush
by Irish Magenta
Summary: Pandangan Draco semakin menjadi-jadi, seolah dia ingin memberitahu Harry tentang sesuatu yang menggebu dalam dirinya. "I can see all of me. My good, my bad, my wish, even my future." BL!Slash, AU(like always). Ripiu yaah X)


**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowlings**

**It's not only a Crush© Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, ooc(justabit)-Draco's opinion**

**Setting : AU**

**AN : **_Well,_ sekedar rekomendasi, yah! Bisa dengerin lagunya **Easy Tiger - Hanya Kau Yang Bisa**, buat _back-song_. Liriknya ngena puol X) _I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-**_flame_**_, _silahkan_flame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

** . . . . It's not only a Crush . . . . **

Sesaat setelah pintu dibuka, seorang guru dengan perawakan tinggi melangkah memasuki ruangan. Dari garis wajah yang tegas dan rambut pirang panjang hingga ke pinggang, orang akan mengira ia semacam mahluk berdarah dingin. Belum lagi iris mata sewarna ungu janggal yang hanya mungkin dihasilkan iris merah sebenarnya tertutupi _contact lens_ biru pekat. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata perempuan itu cukup disegani di _Hogwarts University_ karena pribadinya yang hangat?

Harry Potter—salah satu murid paling telaten di seantero _Hogwarts_, cepat- cepat membereskan buku pelajaran sebelumnya begitu mengetahui Mrs. Jane tengah menatapnya. Tatapannya memperingati meski senyum lebar terpampang di wajah anggun itu.

Menuliskan beberapa deret kata hingga papan tulis di depan kelas tak lagi sepolos tadi, Mrs. Jane membalik badan hingga menghadap puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya ogah. Deret kata tadi adalah 'Hubungan Alam Sosial dengan Hukum yang Terbentuk dalam Fisika.' Wajar saja kalau para mahasiswa itu mendadak lesu ditempat. _Well,_ termasuk Draco Malfoy tentunya.

Pemuda kelebihan jangkung yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu kelihatan lebih asyik memandangi kumpulan mahasiswa yang sedang berjemur bersama ocehan satpam yang seperti tak ada hentinya. Mereka terpaksa ditahan dihadapan mahasiswa lain karena terlambat dua menit.

Tangan kirinya menopang dagu santai, "karena dua menit mereka harus menanggung malu begitu, huh?" Draco menggeleng miris, tapi tak berhasil, mengingat seringainya terlihat kejam dan senang di saat bersamaan. "Menggelikan!"

Blaise Zabini, dengan pendengaran yang terlampau peka, mencoba berempati pada ucapan Draco, "terlambat tetap saja terlambat 'kan?"

"Apakah mereka punya kesenangan mempermalukan orang lain?" Draco tidak menoleh ke arah Blaise, seolah-olah lehernya terpaku menatap ke luar jendela. Kebetulan sekali kelas pertamanya hari ini berada paling depan dekat gerbang, di lantai ketiga, tanpa balkon apapun. _Great! _Dia tak akan mudah kabur dari sini.

"Mungkin," Blaise mengangkat bahu lalu. "karena itulah _Hogwarts University_ menjadi sangat berbeda." Tangannya tak berhenti menggores pensil di atas kertas putih. Entah apa lagi yang dia gambar kali ini.

"Berbeda dengan menjadikan kita sebagai hewan peliharaan?" suara Draco berbisik, hanya dia—dan Blaise yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Hewan peliharaan?" Blaise membeo, ekspresinya setengah jijik setengah terhibur. Tak diragukan lagi dia menjadi teman Draco yang paling dekat, keduanya bisa jadi berbahaya bahkan disaat orang mengira mereka tampak tenang.

"Jika menurutmu begitu, lalu kenapa kau bisa bertahan selama tiga tahun disini?" Seluruh kegiatan menggambar Blaise berhenti, namun kepalanya masih tak menoleh. "apa ini semua akibat kungkungan garis keturunanmu atau—" Begitu menoleh, Blaise dengan sengaja memutuskan ucapannya. Draco tak memperhatikan dan ia merasa percuma bicara panjang lebar.

Mengikuti arah pandang kawannya, Blaise tak terheyak atau sebagainya. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah terlalu sering diperlihatkan Draco padanya, setidaknya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Dan kini ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Mendengus pelan karena menyadari tingkah konyolnya barusan, Draco berpaling menatap Blaise, "apakah menurutmu ini mungkin?"

"Kau tahu jelas jawabannya," Tanpa sadar Blaise memandang arah—tepatnya sesosok yang tadi diperhatikan Draco, hanya sedetik sebelum ia kembali menekuni gambarnya. "tapi selalu ada kemungkinan."

"Maksudmu keajaiban?" Pandangannya tak putus menghadap depan, seolah tak ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya mengalihkan pandang.

Blaise mengangguk samar, "semacam itu."

"Aku tak percaya keajaiban," ekspresinya tenang, tapi perih di matanya kentara jelas. "jika memang hal seperti itu eksistensinya absolut, tak akan ada orang yang mau berkerja keras."

"Kenapa kau tak mempercayainya?"

Mulut Draco sudah membuka, hendak menjawab, tapi tertahan sebab itu bukan suara Blaise. Terlalu feminin dan nyaring untuk ukuran seorang pria. Untunglah dia segera meyadari kalau si pemilik suara—Mrs. Jane terlalu marah untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Jadi dia hanya diam dan menatap si rambut pirang se-_innocent_ mungkin. **_Plus_** merutuk pelan kenapa kelas ini harus dibangun di lantai tiga.

"Saya tahu pelajaran saya bukan _favourite_ seorang Malfoy," Draco merasa Blaise—di sampingnya menahan tawa geli yang sudah di ujung tenggorokannya, "ini juga berlaku untukmu, Zabini." Perlahan senyum lepas dari wajah Blaise dan beralih pada Draco.

Posisi Mrs. Jane tak berubah sejengkal pun, masih berdiri tegak di depan kelas, menghadap puluhan mahasiswa, tapi hanya menatap dua orang. Draco dan Zabini. "Saya tahu saya mempesona Zabini, saya merasa tersanjung kau mau melukis saya dengan tangan emas milikmu," Blaise tersenyum sopan, setengah ngeri sebenarnya. Heran, gurunya itu mengetahui hal-hal yang harusnya orang lain tak tahu. Demi apapun, tak ada yang pernah menangkap basah dirinya menggambar di kelas manapun!

"Berterima kasihlah pada bakatmu, itu membebaskanmu kali ini," Blaise ingin bertanya kenapa tapi itu hanya akan semakin mempersulitnya, jadi dia berdiri di tempat duduknya sambil menggumam _'Thank you, ma'am.'_

"Dan untuk anda Malfoy," Draco tak bergeming sekalipun tatapan seluruh kelas mengarah padanya. "silahkan maju ke depan dan berdiri menghadap teman- temanmu!"

Merasa tak ada pilihan, Draco bangkit dari duduk, diiringi tatapan kagum para cewek di kelas itu. Mungkin karena setelan kaos biru tua lengan panjang bergaris yang melekat pas di tubuhnya, atau jam tangan _Charlie Jill_ perak di pergelangan tangan kirinya, atau rambut pirang platina lembutnya. Pokoknya, apapun itu, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sosok Draco memang terlahir sempurna. Rupawan, bukan seorang teroris mode, dan punya kuasa.

Mrs. Jane mencoba mengabaikan aura Draco yang kelewat menarik, dia mengakui itu. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk kembali fokus saat mata kelabu Draco menatapnya. Well, dia juga seorang wanita yang bisa terpesona, _okay?_

"Karena sepertinya kau tak tertarik dengan mata pelajaran saya, bagaimana jika kita bahas hal yang kau bicarakan bersama Zabini," mata Draco mengerling tajam, dia benci seseorang menguping pembicaraannya. "kenapa kau tak percaya keajaiban?"

"Tak ada bukti otentik dalam hidupku mengenai hal itu," Draco menjawabnya gampang saja.

Mrs. Jane menatap pemuda itu lama, dengan dahi mengernyit, seperti ada tanduk muncul di kepala Draco. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Pengalihan topik, dan Draco bingung harus senang atau gundah dengan topik baru ini.

Matanya menatap lantai marmer dengan pandangan menerawang. Benaknya penuh perhitungan akan konsekuensi kalau dia mengucap jujur. Mungkin lebih baik kalau semuanya tetap tersimpan rapat, tak tersentuh. Tapi kapan lagi dia mendapat kesempatan begini?

"Pernah, ma'am," jawab Draco pada akhirnya. Dia bisa saja jujur tapi tetap, semua rahasianya tetap akan jadi rahasia.

Semua nyawa diruangan ini menarik napas tajam, termasuk Harry Potter, yang kabarnya tak mau ambil pusing tentang Malfoy yang selalu dielu-elukan.

"Aku yakin kita semua ingin tahu sosok seperti apa yang bisa menarik perhatian Malfoy, _right?"_ tanya itu disambut anggukan antusias para gadis. Sementara Harry menatap Malfoy tak percaya, memangnya si pirang bisa tertarik dalam artian cinta? _Well,_ Harry ingin tahu siapa.

Draco mengerjap sebentar, "bagaimana kalau kalian menebak seperti apa dia?"

Mendadak ruangan menjadi sangat gaduh, penuh pertanyaan terlontar seputar sosok yang dimaksud Draco.

"Apa dia tinggi?" Neville Longbottom, untuk pertama kali di hari itu mengajukan pertanyaan selain tentang tumbuhan.

"Tak lebih tinggi dariku," Draco menjawabnya dengan mata tertutup, tanpa sadar kelihatannya.

"Apa rambutnya warna pirang stroberi?" Giliran Luna Lovegood bertanya dengan aksennya yang sangat kentara.

"Tidak, rambutnya hitam, sangat kelam." Matanya masih terpejam, seolah mengingatnya dengan begitu hikmat.

"Dia pasti cantik" Blaise berucap menggoda setengah mengejek. Sayangnya, Draco tak menatap Blaise saat mengguratkan konfirmasinya.

"Ya, dia memang sangat cantik"

Hermione Granger mengerling Draco yang tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, "Aku berani bertaruh kau sangat menyukainya." Gadis jenius itu pasti sudah mengetahuinya, _Shit!_

"Lebih dari itu," Draco tersenyum penuh ketenangan, coba menyingkirkan makian untuk Granger. "hingga aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

Kini semua menjadi saksi kalau Draco Malfoy bisa memunculkan ekspresi mengagumkan hanya dengan mengingat sosok itu. _Well,_ bagi Blaise dan Hermione—yang sudah tahu siapa pemilik hati Draco bukan mengingat, tapi memandang.

Harry sendiri heran karena Malfoy menatapnya—tepat di mata saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Malah jantungya berdegup aneh, cepat dan sesak, penuh oleh rasa manis imajinasi yang baru sekali ini Harry rasakan.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?" Bahkan Fred dan George—si kembar konyol tapi menarik dibuat penasaran oleh pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu.

Draco memejamkan mata hikmat, sebelum membukanya dengan pandangan aneh, karena hanya ditujukan pada Harry, _"I don't know exactly,"_ dia diam sebentar, tanpa ada maksud untuk merangkai kata yang ingin diucapkan. _"But, when I look into his eyes, it's just like I'm standing in front of a mirror,"_ Pandangan Draco semakin menjadi-jadi, seolah dia ingin memberitahu Harry tentang sesuatu yang menggebu dalam dirinya. _"I can see all of me. My good, my bad, my wish, even my future."_

Tak ada yang menyadari kata ganti orang kedua yang diucapkan Draco tanpa sengaja. Semuanya terpana melihat bagaimana cara Draco menyampaikan sebagian pikirannya—yang bisa jadi terakhir kali mereka saksikan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Malfoy dengan didikan paling keras bisa ber-mimik lembut sekaligus terluka di saat bersamaan?

Mrs. Jane, yang merasa terpompa adrenalinnya akibat penasaran, memutuskan meninggalkan pelajaran dan bertanya lebih jauh, "apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Belum," Draco merasa air liurnya menjadi lebih pahit. "dia bahkan tak tahu."

"Kau tak ingin mengatakannya?" Ron Weasley, bertanya menantang, dan matanya mengatakan kalau Draco seorang pecundang.

Menahan keinginan untuk mencungkil mata si Weasel bodoh, Draco mendengus kasar.

"Sangat," Keadaan kelas makin hening, tak ada yang berani buka mulut. "tapi tidak, aku takkan mengatakannya." Senyum Draco sangat kentara dipaksakan, Harry sadar dan entah kenapa dia tak kuat melihatnya.

"Kurasa kau punya alasan yang kuat," Blaise menggumam, coba menyelamatkan kawannya. Dia tahu Draco tak boleh mengatakan sebabnya, karena keadaan akan menjadi lebih rumit.

_Thanks, Blaise!_

"Harry, ada yang ingin kau utarakan?"

Harry tersentak saat Mrs. Jane mengarahkan atensi padanya, begitupun Draco saat keduanya tanpa sengaja berpandangan.

Klon dari James Potter itu—kecuali matanya, mengambil napas panjang, usaha untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mendadak kering, "kupikir tak ada, Mrs. Jane."

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Suara Draco bukannya menenangkan justru membuat pita suara Harry tersendat. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berinteraksi dalam tiga tahun terakhir, sekalipun Draco selalu mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Harry, tapi nyatanya keberadaan Draco seperti kasat mata bagi si pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang yang selalu Draco puja.

"Ya," Harry berdehem sebentar, tenggorokannya benar-benar kering sekarang!

"aku sedang berpikir, apa alasanmu begitu kuat sampai kau tak bisa mengatakannya?" Harry tak berani menatap Draco sekarang. "maksudku, apa kau tak menginginkan orang itu?"

Draco lagi-lagi menatapnya aneh, _well,_ setidaknya itu anggapan Harry.

"Aku menginginkannya, Harry," pemuda itu tersenyum, semakin tampan tentu saja. "tapi ada konsekuensi yang harus dibayar di tiap keputusan." Tatapannya yang biasa kejam menjadi lunak begitu menatap Harry, juga menyiratkan kegembiraan.

"Apakah ini tentang kau atau tentang orang yang kau cintai?" Nada bicara Harry nampak masih belum puas.

Tapi Draco hanya tersenyum kali ini, sudah sampai batas rupanya.

Hingga akhirnya Mrs. Jane mempersilahkan Draco untuk duduk karena waktu pergantian kelas harusnya lima menit yang lalu. Semuanya tampak terburu-buru mengemasi buku mereka, meski tak sedikit yang masih penasaran, sesekali mereka menengok ke arah Draco.

Draco sendiri segera menyusul Blaise yang terlalu bersemangat ke kelas berikutnya, kelas melukis ngomong-ngomong, jadi wajar.

Mendadak sebuah tangan putih mencengkram lengannya, menahannya untuk pergi. Senyum tak bisa ditahan muncul di wajah Draco begitu mengetahui si pemilik tangan.

Harry tak bisa memungkiri rasa nyaman—walau cuma sedetik— saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Rasa nyaman itu aneh, karena Harry tak merasakan getaran atau paling tidak sengatan. Yang ada justru rasa ingin mengulangi lagi menyentuh kulit Draco. Oh, otaknya mulai gila!

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Harry?" Suara Draco terdengar manis dan lembut seperti kapas gula-gula,

"Bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini selepas kuliah?" Tatapan Harry tepat menuju mata Draco hingga dalam hati dia mengaguminya. Sangat kelabu, namun begitu terang di saat yang sama.

"Tentu, kapanpun kau siap," Draco tersenyum lembut—penuh kemenangan. /_selama tidak membongkar rahasiaku._/ tambahnya dalam hati.

**_.-._**

**_.-._**

**Berasa nggantung ya? Nggaklah #geplaked**

Ada keluhan, komentar, saran?

Tinggal 'klik' kotak dibawah itu tuh*nunjuk-nunjuk gak jelas :D


End file.
